


Cowards

by BRcauli



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Colored tears, F/F, MiHyun, dahyun is crying, mina too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRcauli/pseuds/BRcauli
Summary: After a fight with Dahyun, Mina feel a pain in her chest growing stronger... maybe this is a punishment.





	Cowards

**Author's Note:**

> Mihyun short one shot based on a drawing I did recently. I’m sorry if i made typos 👉👈  
> Enjoy~

Mina rushed in the stairs, the pain growing stronger in her chest. She truly didn’t know really where to go, her only option was to get some help, to Dahyun she thought. It was now beaming in her head, the pale girl’s room was the farthest in the long corridor. Panicked, she hurried her pace, getting closer to her destination. The pain was awful. She finally reaches her room, grabbing the doorknob firmly and opening the door. Dahyun was there of course, not the way she wanted her to be, but she was there. Across the room she’s on the floor, muffled sobs echoing, Mina’s eyes went wide. She rushed to Dahyun, bearing her pain as much as she could to help the younger. She never felt anything like that, she wasn’t sick, she knew that.  
“Dahyun” she almost whispered in a concerned tone. The latter turned her head over her shoulder, meeting her eyes.  
“Mina”, her voice was so low, she twitched in pain, letting out small cries. The sight of Dahyun made her pain even worse, she was there, laying on the floor, crying. She looked so small, so vulnerable, she didn’t deserved that for sure. Mina suddenly felt a spark inside her body, the shock making her fall in her knees, as if Dahyun’s presence worsened her pain. It felt like she had nails under her skin, and the feeling of lava instead of her blood. She watched Dahyun’s small silhouette, her hiccups escaping between her sobs. She needed to get closer to her, to help her. But what’s the point of helping someone when you already need yourself help? She called out her name one more time, clearly desperate, she begged her to hold on, to be strong. The hit struck her again, much more harder this time, she gasped in pain and crawled on the floor. This hurts so bad, her breath was ragged and her sight now blurred with tears. She felt bad for Dahyun again, they had a fight in this room not even 1 hour ago, saying their friendship was over. That’s when she started feeling in pain, she immediately rushed back to Dahyun. Old habit to go to her friend’s arms, instinct ? She couldn’t tell.  
She slowly closed the proximity between them, catching her breath to ignore the fire inside her. She reached Dahyun’s shoulder, facing her. At the touch, she felt like a blitz through her body, rejecting her away with the power, it hurted so bad and for so long now, Mina cried loudly.  
“I’m so sorry” Dahyun let out, her voice trembling. The Japanese tried to focus her eyes on her, though her head was a mess. She saw, her tears, Dahyun’s, turning cyan, like paint drilling on her cheek. It clearly felt unreal.  
“Dahyun you-“ she was cut off by the pale girl herself.  
“I love you...” her voice weak, tears pouring down her face. She suddenly twitched and gripped her shirt tight near her chest. She squealed, Mina still processing and witnessing the most awkward situation in her entire life. She saw a glow appears, on Dahyun’s heart, where she held her shirt, it became suddenly more intense. A pretty cyan light surrounded by all the pain in this room. Dahyun closes her eyes, frowning, she parts her lips, shaking.  
“I think I might really be in love with you. Myoui Mina”  
And she swears she felt like crushed by a strong wave, in a bunch of thoughts and feels. It made her realize, she understands now, she felt her cheeks warm and wipes off her face. She then saw her hands, stained by a magenta color, the sight of it made her felt the urge to clear this mess, like she was forced, but maybe deep down it was what she wanted all along. She thought of that sentence, repeating it on loop in her head. That’s when she started glowing as well, a strange warmth, different from the pain she felt since the beginning. It felt good, so good. She couldn’t hold it back anymore, she didn’t even bothered to catch her breath to stop crying.  
“I’m in love with you too...” she pauses “so much” she whimpered, the glow shone even brighter, she got it. She heard Dahyun sigh so loudly, bringing her a shy and relieved smile on Mina’s face. The pain stopped abruptly, these terrible things, gone. Both of them stayed on the floor, looking at the ceiling, catching their breath. Mina chuckled  
“We were just cowards” she felt Dahyun’s soft gaze on her,  
“And they’ve been aware of that.”  
And they were, and it was the punishment, to cowards in love.


End file.
